


Like a Whetted Knife

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Whetted Knife

**Author's Note:**

> fairerhiannon asked for knife play, and the words skin, blade and fear. Here you go, dear!

John studied Rodney, tied to the bed, blindfold in place. Normally, he'd be gagged instead of blindfolded, but this time it was important that John know what Rodney was thinking, feeling. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rodney nodded. A fine sheen of sweat had already broken out over his body, and his hands were clenching nervously, but his nod was firm and sure. So was his voice. "Yeah, I'm sure. Do it."

He knew that Rodney expected him to dive right in, but he wasn't going to do that to Rodney. The whole point of this was to get Rodney over the fear that paralyzed him, and John had very definite ideas of how to do that.

Lying down next to Rodney on the bed, he gently turned Rodney's head so that he could kiss him, soft and sweet. His hand cupped Rodney's cheek, his thumb stroking over the soft skin of his cheek, as he explored Rodney's lips with his own. Opening his mouth, he tapped at Rodney's lips with his tongue, asking for admission, an admission that was swiftly granted. His tongue slid into Rodney's mouth, twisting with Rodney's. He dragged the kiss out until Rodney's breathing had calmed and slowed.

Only then did he release Rodney's mouth, instead moving his attention to Rodney's neck, kissing and biting it softly. Rodney groaned and tipped his head back, giving him better access that he took advantage of shamelessly. Rodney's skin tasted so good, salt and just a hint of soap.

Slowly he made his way down Rodney's body, tasting and testing each part with teeth and tongue. He spent long minutes teasing Rodney's nipples, loving the way that it made him arch up mutely, begging for more. He was always willing to give Rodney more, and he nipped at them a little harder, making Rodney groan.

He came to a halt at Rodney's waist, ignoring the hard cock that was begging for attention. He counted the hard-on as progress, though, since it hadn't been there when they'd started. Instead, he shifted so that he could kneel between Rodney's legs. Bending over, he picked up the knife from where it had been lying on the floor. "We're going to start now. Just remember, you trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. And keep breathing."

Rodney took a deep, shuddering breath and said, "I trust you. Right."

"That's right, Rodney. You trust me." John flipped the blade around in his hand so that he was holding it comfortably. Laying the tip of the sharp blade against Rodney's chest, he traced a slow, meandering path over his chest muscles. "That's it," he said reassuringly when Rodney only flinched a little bit. "Just keep breathing. I'm not going to hurt you." When he dragged the knife over Rodney's nipple, Rodney cried out in fear, but he didn't move, and John praised him again.

Little by little, he dragged the knife lower, over the quivering muscles of Rodney's stomach, down to his pelvic bone, and just as Rodney said, "No, don't," his voice spiraling up, John reversed direction, dragging it back up to his chest. Shifting the way he held the knife, he let the point drag, leaving small scratches in the skin, making Rodney shudder. All through his every move, Rodney's erection never flagged, which was the only reason he kept going.

"You're doing so well," he whispered, setting the knife aside for the moment, touching Rodney's chest and petting him in long strokes. As the tremors slowed, he picked up the lube from where it was lying next to Rodney's hip. Slicking up two fingers, he slid them inside Rodney, just long enough to make his passage slippery, not long enough to really stretch him. Rodney whimpered as he pulled his fingers free, and used the remain lube on them to slick his cock.

Pressing the head of his cock against Rodney's entrance, he watched as he slowly slid inside, feeling the way that Rodney shifted and gave inside, letting him in. Once he was in as deep as he could get, he wiped off his hand and picked the knife back up, but hesitated before putting it back on Rodney's skin. "You want me to stop?"

Rodney's head was cocked, like he was listening to what John was doing, and his breathing was fast, but even. "I want you to do what you promised," Rodney practically growled, hips rocking a little like he was trying to get even more of John's cock.

"Then you need to hold still." Resisting the urge to thrust, to set the knife aside and just rut them both to completion, he started dragging the blade over skin damp with fear, as carefully as he could. Slowly but inexorably he moved lower, and this time when he pulled it into the thicket of pubic hair, Rodney didn't say anything, though his breathing got faster. _Careful, careful,_ he thought to himself, and started to circle Rodney's cock with the knife.

Rodney froze, so still that John wasn't even sure he was breathing, as the blade wove its way up the shaft of Rodney's dick, and when he reached the tip, Rodney started to say something, only to cut himself off before more than a breath had escaped. He ignored Rodney's self-editing, and let the knife tip dip, just the tiniest bit, into the slit. This time, Rodney got out actual words, "Oh, my god," was breathed out.

John smiled to himself, and reversed the progress of the knife, down over the large vein that ran down the understand of the Rodney's cock. He could feel how tightly Rodney was holding himself, because that tightness was wrapped around his cock, and even without moving, he was getting close. If the precome that was dripping out of Rodney's cock was any indication, he was just as close.

Finally, _finally_ , Rodney broke. "Please, John, please fuck me," he begged.

Not needing to be asked twice, he dropped the knife on the floor and leaned forward. Taking Rodney's mouth in a brutal kiss, he started to thrust, hard and fast. _Jesus, this was going to be fast_ , he thought, trying to hold off his orgasm until Rodney came.

Then Rodney started to keen into his mouth, and John didn't have to hold back anymore. Slamming his hips forward, he felt Rodney clench painfully tight around his cock, felt him spill between their bodies, and it pulled him over the edge. He froze, pumping his completion into Rodney's willing body, then collapsed forward, rolling to the side at the very last second to keep from crushing Rodney.

Rodney was fighting the ropes, trying to pull his hands down, and John found the energy to untie him, thanking god that he used simple knots. As soon as Rodney was loose, he turned on his side, burrowing into John's chest and holding tight. John wrapped himself around Rodney and held him, trying to be as reassuring as he could be. "You did good, Rodney. So good, so hot."

Shuddering, Rodney gave John one last squeeze before releasing him to turn on his back again. He appeared deep in thought, and John didn't interrupt him before he was ready to speak. Eventually, "I - " he began, then cleared his throat. "I think it's better."

"You know that one time doesn't cure a phobia, right?" John pressed his hand firmly on Rodney's chest, trying to help him find his center again. He'd agreed to Rodney "desensitization" only because he could control it, and had been surprised by how hot he'd found it.

"I know that." That sounded more like Rodney, and John smiled to himself. "But I suspect that repeating the experiment won't be a hardship for you?" His voice cracked a little on the last word, and John tugged him closer, trying to tell him how he felt without words.

"No. No hardship at all."


End file.
